Escritores de Fics
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Como Dean Winchester reagiria se lesse nossas fics... WINCEST


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos do episódio "The Monster At The End Of This Book". – WINCEST

**3. Possui conteúdo adulto, fica aqui a advertência. **

4. Sem beta, por que é surpresa. Desconsiderem os "errinhos".

**Algumas palavras:**

Eu sonho. Tenho uma relação atípica com sonhos. Eu sempre sonho. E normalmente lembro nos mínimos detalhes de cada sonho. Às vezes não, quando estou muito cansada, mas isso é raro. E então uma noite eu sonhei. Um dos sonhos mais legais que já tive com Supernatural. Sou uma fã tão alucinada por eles que chego a sonhar, é verdade. Com todos os personagens, mas principalmente com Dean e Sam. E dessa vez não foi diferente.

Então resolvi escrevê-lo, por que me pareceu uma história muuuuiiiiiiiitttttooooo legal. Claro, tive que preencher algumas lacunas, e no meio do caminho tive que refazer algumas partes. Assim como surgiram outras idéias, como por exemplo incluir o nome de um autor fictício. É difícil colocar em palavras o que eu _"vi"_. Acho que todos vão gostar, o que é sempre muito difícil, hehe. Mas de qualquer forma, eis minha homenagem a todos os writersfics, em especial a EmptySpaces11 (cara, como você é bacana!!!!) e "foférrima" da Thata Martins.

Então divirtam-se e deixem um review! Vou adorar saber como vocês receberam essa fic.

Bjks.

_**Galatea Glax, junho de 2009**_

_**SDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDDS**_

Fazia umas duas semanas. É, duas semanas e meia no máximo. Havia começado logo após o ultimo encontro com Lilith.

Sam suspirou, irritado. Dean estava cada vez mais esquisito, mas distante. Coisas tipicamente Dean de fazer eram agora raridades. Comer imensas quantidades de comida de uma vez, feito um porquinho? Não mais. Sam simplesmente não o via comer. Não era comer pouco. Dean não comia. Pelo menos na sua frente. Havia comprado uma imensa quantidade de tacos apimentados. Coisa que Dean adorava como todas as forças. Havia deixado em cima da mesa, num canto da kitnet que havia alugado por uns dias. Dean havia entrado no lugar e se jogado na cama. O pequeno apartamento inteiro cheirava a comida. Um cheiro até a agradável no inicio, mas que quase uma hora depois tinha se tornado enjoativo. Não que fizesse alguma diferença para o velho Dean. Mas o novo, e esperava temporário, parecia nem ter sentido o cheiro. Ignorara totalmente a comida, que havia ido para o lixo.

Isso o encheu de preocupação. Será que a coisa estava tão ruim assim entre eles que Dean sequer conseguia se alimentar perto dele, Sam? Dean tinha até emagrecido naquelas semanas.

Aquilo o entristeceu. Mas ele descobriria o que quer que estivesse acontecendo do irmão. Disso tinha certeza.

.....

Dean entrou no apartamento, fechou a porta e deu dois passo. Parou e ficou ali, uma estátua, com as chaves do Impala em um das mãos e um punhado de folhas na outra. Brincava com as chaves, torcendo e retorcendo o chaveiro. Tinha o olhar longe, pensativo. Um pouco triste.

Sam quase teve uma síncope. Aquele não era o seu irmão. Deu um pulo da cadeira, onde estivera sentado quase toda a tarde, em direção a ele. O segurou pelos ombros, sacudindo levemente.

- Dean, por tudo que é sagrado, me diz o que está acontecendo, cara! – Sam com seus lindos olhos verde oliva o encaravam.

Dean se soltou, mudo. Foi se sentar à mesa, esperando que Sam se sentasse na outra cadeira.

- Você vai me contar, não vai? Olha, eu já te falei, que nesse negócio da Lilith, eu estava tentando...

- Cala a boca, Sammy.

Sam teve uma expressão de surpresa.

- Como?

Dean respirou fundo. Só então, Sam percebeu que o outro tinha um maço de folhas nas mãos.

- Leia. – O irmão mais velho colocou as folhas sobre a mesa e empurrou delicadamente em direção a Sam.

- O que é isso?

- Leia.

Sam olhou para aquelas folhas como se fosse um bicho pernicioso. Ameaçou pega-las algumas vezes, mas por fim achou aquilo uma grande bobagem. Pegou-as finalmente e começou a ler.

Eram histórias. História que havia aprendido a pouco tempo serem fanfics. Histórias escritas por fãs. Histórias alternativas escritas por fãs. E aquelas histórias eram de realidades alternativas de Supernatural, a serie que Chuck havia escrito (na verdade profetizado, mas eles, os fãs não sabiam disso, não é?). Agora começava a entender o que vinha deixando Dean daquela maneira.

- Você andou lendo isso, Dean? Logo você? Essas fics são aquelas slash? - Sam fez uma cara de "você enlouqueceu?".

- Droga, Sammy. Leia! – Dean continuava meio aéreo. Sam fez um careta.

- Eu já li... algumas, Dean.

- Que parte do "Leia!", você não entendeu, Sam? – Dean finalmente o encarou, chateado.

- Ta bem, ta bem. Se o que te deixou chateado está nessa folhas, vale a pena ler para descobrir.

Sam mergulhou nas histórias.

A primeira era uma sobre o ponto de vista de Bobby. Ele riu com o personagem. Da bronca que em determinada altura Bobby dava em Dean. Pode ver o amigo como todos os seus nuances. Amigo, as vezes educador, outro pai que tiveram. Teve saudades de Bobby lendo aquela história.

A segunda falava sobre uma caçada deles com Jo. A loirinha, bonitinha, pequenininha, Jô de temperamento exacerbado e com uma queda de quilômetros por Dean. Sam olhou discretamente para o irmão. O corpo ainda estava ali, mas ele parecia ainda mais distante, perdido em seus pensamentos.

A terceira girava sobre Ruby, Lilith e ele Sam. Aquela história o descrevia tão bem, que por um momento pensou sobre ter algum outro vidente escrevendo aquelas histórias. Por mais que aquela fic não tivesse acontecido, podia se imaginar agindo da maneira que o autor descrevera. Se sentiu muito incomodado.

A penúltima fanfic contava a historia deles. Da família Winchester. Falava um pouco de Mary, mas principalmente sobre os garotos Winchesters. John, Dean e ele, Sam. Pelo que entendia, a fic tentava preencher as lacunas que Chuck deixara no primeiro livro de sua serie. Falava do trauma de John quando da morte da esposa, da dedicação extremada, movida por um amor fora do comum de Dean por ele e por fim a revolta por não ter uma vida comum, de ser uma criança "normal" dele próprio. E por esse caminho prosseguia (era uma das mais longas), discorrendo sobre o relacionamento de John e Dean, John e Sam, Sam e Dean.

Faltava a ultima fic, mas Sam já estava esgotado. Tinha os olhos cheios de água. Aquela autora havia mexido com até o ultimo fio de cabelo dele. Mas se segurou. Pousou as folhas na mesa.

- Eu entendo, Dean. É nossa vida. E eles mexem com isso. Especulam. Inventam histórias e... achei que você iria me mostrar um monte daquelas histórias sobre nos dois juntos, como... – a palavra demorou a sair - ... amantes.

- Você leu até o final?

- Acho que falta uma. A ultima.

- Então leia.

- Dean..., por favor... eu não quero ler mais nada.

Dean vinha falando, com o rosto virado, encarando a janela do outro lado do cômodo. Quando Sam se recusou, ele o encarou. Jogou as chaves sobre a mesa e com a mão livre, pousou-a sobre a mão do irmão.

- Apenas leia até o fim, Sammy. Por favor.

Sam ficou olhando para a mão sobre a sua, assustado. Levantou em seguida o rosto para Dean e encontrou os olhos do outro cravados em si. Sem se dar conta, retirou a mão da mão de Dean abruptamente e voltou a pegar as folhas.

A ultima fic enveredava por uma caçada mal sucedida, que havia colocado os dois dizendo verdade e mais verdade um para o outro. Eles se magoam e se torturam até estarem quase enlouquecidos de raiva. Uma raiva que foi transformada em instinto assassino. Na página seguinte estava brigando fisicamente, de maneira feia, furiosa. Quando estavam quase mortos, no ultimo instante Bobby aparecia e os ajudava. Na verdade estavam sob um feitiço de um mago, que queria ressuscitar o grande amor de sua vida. Se não fosse por Bobby, estariam mortos, bem mortos.

Mas a grande surpresa tinha ficado para o final. Pouco tempo depois dessa caçada, haviam parado embaixo de uma ponte. Sempre faziam isso quando queriam conversar a sós e durante algum tempo sem serem ouvidos ou interrompidos. Paravam em beiras de entradas, praias desertas, debaixo de pontes, perto de estradas de ferro. Sempre havia um lugar tranqüilo em que podiam conversar com calma.

...

_Dean havia parado o carro, pegara as cervejas no banco de trás e havia saído do veiculo. Seguido de perto por Sam. Os dois haviam se encostado ao Impala e Dean passara uma das cervejas para o irmão._

_- Dean... – começara Sam. – Tudo aquilo que eu disse... _

_- Relaxa, Sammy. Foi o mago, eu sei. – O Winchester mais velho entornou quase metade da garrafa de uma vez na boca._

_Sam confirmara com a cabeça._

_- Então, estamos bem?_

_Dean havia dando meia volta e ficado de frente para o irmão. _

_- Ainda assim... mesmo tendo sido o mago.... É tudo verdade, não é, Sammy? Eu te sufoco, te prendo, não é? Você se sente perseguido por mim._

_Sam ficou imediatamente com os olhos cheios de água. Largou a cerveja, deixando-a cair no chão._

_- Não, Dean! Não é nada disso! Por favor!_

_- Você me odeia...- O tom de voz do irmão arrasara com ele._

_Sam havia prendido o rosto de Dean com as duas mãos e falava rápido agora._

_- Não é nada disso, por favor, acredite em mim! Não é por que às vezes ficou chateado com você que não te respeite ou te admire, Dean! Você é meu irmão mais velho. Sempre será meu herói. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar!_

...

Então acontecera. Entre magoas e tristezas, ele, Sam, havia tentado provar que aquilo tudo era um grande engano. E num passo inimaginável para ele, Sam Que Lia, o Sam Personagem havia chegado seu rosto próximo demais do Dean Personagem e o havia beijado na boca.

A autora prosseguia explicando com uma grande delicadeza o beijo, a reciprocidade de Dean, em como Sam havia aprofundado a carícia. Como ele, Dean, havia aceitado.

Constrangedor.

Sam, pela segunda vez, colocou as folhas sobre a mesa.

Ficaram os dois calados alguns instantes.

Sam resolver terminar logo com aquilo.

- Como eu falei, é melhor nem ler essas coisas, Dean. Você vai se chatear, é fato. Então não leia. Elas não sabem que existimos de verdade. Quero acreditar que se soubessem que estão te magoando escrevendo essas coisas sobre nós, elas não fariam. Pelos menos nenhuma DeanGirl. – Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

Dean levantou e foi até a geladeira. A boca estava seca. Bebeu alguns copos de água, antes de se virar para o irmão.

- O que essas histórias têm em comum, Sammy?

- Como?

- O que todas elas têm em comum?

Sam olhou sem entender para o irmão. Depois olhou as folhas em cima da mesa.

Balançou a cabeça, negando, sem saber o que responder.

- Vamos lá, Sammy. Você é inteligente, pacas. Analisa. De tudo que você leu, qual é o ponto em comum? O que todas elas possuem?

Sam franziu as sobrancelhas, num esforço para descobrir.

- Bem, todas elas falam de nós ou de pessoas que nós conhecemos.

- Você está quente. Que mais?

Dean chegou perto dele, ansioso.

Sam pensou mais um pouco... Mas acabou desistindo.

- Não sei, Dean. Fora o fato de todas elas girarem em tornos de nós, de estarmos envolvidos, não sei.

Dean jogou as mãos para o alto. Puxou a cadeira em que estivera sentado e colocou diretamente em frente a de Sam.

- Esses autores, writersfics como eles se chamam, nos conhecem. E nos conhecem como se tivéssemos sido criados do lado deles. É impressionante. Olha só. – Dean pegou as histórias, virou duas paginas ate chegar numa passagem da história de Bobby. Leu-a em voz alta. – É uma situação em que nunca vimos o Bobby, certo? Mas me diz se essa reação, não seria a reação do _nosso_ Bobby? E tem mais. – Ele saiu folheando cada história e citando trechos em voz alta. – Ruby, Lilith, Jo. Todas são quem elas realmente parecem ser para mim. Se eu tivesse que descrever cada uma, não chegaria aos pés desses autores. Olha, eu li até sobre o Gordon, sobre o Andy. Meu deus, eu andei lendo sobre a Cassie, você acredita?

- Dean, eu não sei o que você quer eu diga.

Sam estava sem ação.

- Depois daquela confusão com Lilith, eu fiquei muito bravo com você. Muito mesmo. E achei melhor passar um tempo afastado. Então eu entrei numa lanhouse. A atendente era uma delicia, mas o chefe dela me pegou de jeito. Ou eu usava a merda do comp. ou tinha que sair. Então eu fiquei. Achei que você jamais me acharia num lugar desses, também.

Sam sorriu. Sim, estivera procurando por ele algumas vezes, mas jamais em uma lanhouse. Dean era esperto, estava cansando de saber.

- E como eu tinha horas e hora de espera, tentei entrar em alguns sites, mas estavam todos bloqueados. – Aqui, Sam ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Tinha certeza que eram sites pornôs. - E por fim me lembrei da serie do Chuck. E como uma coisa leva a outra comecei a ler as tais histórias. E li várias. Nenhuma eram as tais de Wincest, no começo. Era aventuras nossas, cara. Eu ri e me diverti e quase gritei com determinadas passagens. Você estava ali, assim como Bobby, papai, mamãe. Algumas dessas histórias não tem nada haver conosco, mas há outras que são verdadeiras homenagens. Mesmo que você não acredite, tive vontade de entrar em contato com os autores de algumas histórias.

Sam estava muito surpreso. Não esperava isso de Dean.

- Mas o que foi que te chateou? Por que você está diferente a dias. - Dean se reencostou na cadeira, chegando o corpo para trás.

- O que aconteceu, Sam, foi isso. Foi me dar contar que por causa de Chuck (ou Deus, se você preferir) há pessoas no mundo que nos conhecem melhor do que nós mesmos. Pare e pense, irmãozinho. Se esses autores conseguiram pegar a essência de "personagens" que não aparecem tanto na serie, como Bobby, Ruby ou Gordon, o que você acha que acontece conosco, que somos os "astros"? Esse pessoal nos conhece melhor do que a palma da mão deles. Tudo que eu li sobre mim é muito verdadeiro. Até mesmo as histórias se parecem com casos nossos que não aparecem nos livros. Briga em que nos magoamos? Que dizemos verdades na cara um do outro? Poxa, tenha dó. Isso foi o caso da sereia. Daquela vez, em que você me mostrou os sites de fãs, você chegou a ler algo sobre Castiel?

Sam negou com a cabeça. Não estava gostando daquela conversa.

- Pois eu li. Pelo menos umas dez sobre anjos e nome Castiel aparecem em quase todas elas. Nem sempre como um homem moreno, mas ele está sempre lá.

- Dean, aonde você quer chegar?

- Sammy... – O homem loiro chegou para frente, se aproximando do irmão. - Os writersfics nós conhecem muito. Você concorda com isso?

Sam olhou para as folhas e depois para o irmão.

- É, eles acertaram algumas coisas.

- Sammy, Sammy. Eles nos conhecem. Inclusive, essa ultima autora, como é mesmo o nome dela... - Ele fez um esforço para se lembrar. – Um nome europeu... EspacesVides. – Finalmente o nome surgiu. – Se o mundo não acabar em fogo e enxofre, é bem possível que vá bater na porta dela.

- Dean, você está me assustando. – Sam continuava atônito. – Primeiro por que não sei onde você quer chegar com todas essas leituras. Segundo por que se você conseguir descobrir quem essa pessoa é e for bater na porta dela, como você acha que ela irá reagir? Você vai matá-la de susto.

Dean riu.

- Acho pouco provável. – Ele chegou mais perto ainda e baixou o tom de voz. – E onde eu quero chegar, Sammy, é no fato de ter descoberto algumas coisas sobre mim mesmo.

Sam arregalou os olhos. Deu um pulo da cadeira e saiu de perto do irmão. Dean continuou sentado, mas se virou para olhá-lo.

- Dean, por favor, não me diga que descobriu, lendo essas historias, que o que você sente por mim é paixão! Por favor! Você realmente está me assustando! Alias você estame irritando! – Sam fechou a cara.

Dean levantou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Eu comecei a questionar se há um fundo de verdade nessas histórias, Sammy. Se no que sentimos um pelo outro pode haver algo mais do que simplesmente amor fraternal. Lendo todas essas fanfics em muitos momentos ri e gostei dos enredos. Em outras podia atirar nos autores por que eles me fizeram ver coisas que nunca quis admitir. E admitir isso é difícil. Doloroso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Continuou falando olhando para o chão.

- Coisas como meu desapontamento com o Pai. Como sempre quis ser ele e como na verdade _você_ que é uma copia dele em determinados aspectos. No meu medo em relação ao seu destino. Em como me sinto responsável por você, você aceitando isso ou não. Em como... eu te amo.

A atmosfera dentro do apartamento pesou. Sam não sabia como se sentir. Estava irritado com Dean. Aquilo tinha que ser uma brincadeira. Era isso. Um trote.

- Isso é uma brincadeira, não é, Dean? Não tem graça nenhuma.

Dean continuava com os olhos no chão. Deu alguns passos, até ter Sam a seu alcance. Levantou a cabeça. Tinha os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

- Não, não é uma brincadeira. – Falando isso se aproximou ainda mais de Sam, tocando-o no rosto. Havia conseguido prender os olhos do irmão nos seus, então aproximou a boca da boca dele. Sentiu a respiração acelerada de Sam contra o seu rosto. Não fez mais nada. Nem sequer tentou aprofundar o beijo. Apenas ficou ali, com os lábios encostados no lábios de Sam.

Pareceu durar uma eternidade.

Sam o empurrou com força.

- Qual foi mesmo o comentário que você fez quando eu te mostrei as garotas? Eu expliquei: DeanGirls, Sam Girls e Dean/Sam Girls. Dean Slash Sam. O que você falou? DOENTIO! – Sam estava enraivecido. – Foi isso que você achou dessas histórias em que somos amantes. Você achou doentio. E agora você está me dizendo que mudou de idéia? Que já não é isso que você acha! Ah, inferno – Sam passou a mão na boca, limpando o beijo. – Somos irmãos! Somos homens! O que aconteceu com seu transtorno em ser considerado gay? O que as pessoas vão falar? Somos irmãos! Isso é incesto, Dean. Incesto entre homens, pelo amor de Deus!

- Não sou gay, Sammy. – Dean o olhava, ainda tentando controlar as lágrimas. – Nunca fui. Não é agora que vou ser. Mas com você é diferente. Te amo tanto que faria qualquer coisa por você. – A voz baixa, doida. - Eu morro por você. Eu mato por você. – Dean engoliu em seco. - E sou seu se você me quiser. – Abaixou a cabeça e voltou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos.

Sam finalmente entendeu o porquê do irmão andar tão estranho nas ultimas semanas. O motivo dele até ter perdido peso. Ele havia lido tanto daquelas histórias que acreditara no que elas falavam.

- Dean, vou tentar explicar, ok? Quero que você me escute com atenção. – Sam chegou perto dele. – Você está carente, estamos numa situação limite e você está projetando essa carência em quem você tem mais perto. Esse sou eu. Você está confundindo os desejos das fãs com os seus próprios desejos, por causa dessa carência. Não é fácil ter um irmão que anda fazendo merda, esse sou eu de novo, e não ter ninguém para compartilhar essa responsabilidade, ok? Eu prometo que vou tentar andar na linha. Pelo menos ser mais honesto com você, certo? Mas, por favor, pare com essa história de Wincest para cima de mim. – Sam o segurou pelos ombros e abaixou a cabeça tentando olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você entendeu?

Dean levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Eu te amo. Mais do que já amei qualquer pessoa nessa vida. Mais intensamente do que qualquer outra pessoa. A única culpa que esses writersfics têm é o fato de me obrigarem a pensar a respeito. Como disse: dói. Mas eles estão certo, Sammy. E por isso sou grato a cada um deles. A cada uma delas. Quando tudo isso acabar, se acabar bem, e você quiser ir embora, não vou te prender. Tudo o que quero é que você seja feliz. Mas não vou mais negar o que sinto, Sam. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. E vou seguir te amando por toda a minha vida.

Os dois continuaram a se olhar. Sam soltou os ombros de Dean, mas não se afastou.

- Sinto muito que essa seja sua posição, Dean. Eu... – Ele estava com sede. A boca estava seca. A garganta parecia inchada. - ... Não posso corresponder a isso. Não posso.

- Eu sei, Sammy. Desculpe-me por colocá-lo nessa situação. Mas... eu tinha que falar. Colocar para fora, sabe?

Sam sacudiu a cabeça. Agora era ele que estava de cabeça baixa. Agora era ele que tinha os olhos cheios de água. Aquele lugar simplesmente tinha se tornado sufocante.

- Acho que vou dar um volta. Me empresta o carro?

Dean foi até a mesa, pegou as chaves e jogou-as para o irmão.

- Vou tentar não chegar tarde. – Falou, já com a porta aberta.

- Vou te esperar de qualquer maneira, Sam.

Dean viu Sam fechar a porta com cuidado. Quase com delicadeza.

Não esperava ser aceito. Entendia o irmão. Sabia que aquela não era a melhor hora. Mas sabia também que em breve estariam enfrentando o pior momento de suas vidas. Lilith estava em algum lugar lá fora. E através dela, de alguma maneira, o próprio Lúcifer e o Apocalipse. Havia a possibilidade real de não conseguirem vencer ou se o lado certo se desse bem, que os dois morressem no meio da batalha. Então tinha que colocar aquilo para fora. Sam tinha que saber como se sentia.

Ao menos havia tentado.

...

Fim.

Por enquanto.


End file.
